


Without you, I'd be flying solo

by FiresFromOurHearts



Series: Gotta Keep On Dreaming [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Character, Aromantic Asexual Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Asexuality, Best Friends, Coming Out, Flynn Appreciation (Julie and The Phantoms), Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Julie Molina, Love, Supportive Julie Molina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresFromOurHearts/pseuds/FiresFromOurHearts
Summary: Flynn realises, after Julie falls in love with Luke, that she's different to Julie. Thankfully, the internet is a wealth of knowledge and eventually Flynn comes across two little words. And there's one person that Flynn wants to tell - her best friend who's been with her throughout everything.Staring at the words, Flynn swallows. Already, her mind has taken hold of these words and… and they feel right. It feels like coming home. It feels like understanding.
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina
Series: Gotta Keep On Dreaming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186775
Kudos: 5





	Without you, I'd be flying solo

It’s easy to get swept up with Julie. Flynn watches Julie laugh and smile and can’t help but thank the world around her for these boys who have brought her best friend back to life. Or, well, Julie’s always been alive and she’s just been mourning and grieving and sad—but now she smiles more. She’s happier.

Flynn’s so thankful for it. The Molina’s are like a second family for her and she loves them all, fiercely and loyally and when they hurt, she hurts. That’s how it goes. Julie’s her best friend. They’re connected. They get each other in ways no one else does.

When the band enters Julie’s life, Flynn never thinks for a moment she’s being replaced. She’s still the first person Julie turns to, still the first person to be messaged about something, still the one Julie calls. Flynn’s not jealous of the band and how they brought music back into Julie’s life, especially when they’re so willing to accept her into their group too.

And, well, Flynn watches Julie fall in love again, tumbling helplessly head over heels. And it’s easy to get caught up in that too. Easy to get caught up in Julie needing to play with the boys at the Orpheum, easy to see her best friend sing on the stage like she was made for it.

Then, it’s like a break occurs or something. Everything’s just good and perfect and Flynn has the strangest moment of finding herself able to breathe in peace. She hadn’t realised how much of energy had been tied up with the band and Julie and _got to save them_.

None of that’s the thing. Or, well, it kind of is but it isn’t. See, Julie’s always kind of had this puppy-love crush on Nick for _years_ it seems. It’d been something they’d moaned over at times but also something Flynn has always encouraged Julie to go for when Nick had actually been available. But as far as Flynn knew, Julie had only really had eyes for him.

Enter Luke.

Nick is quickly forgotten as Julie falls in love with Luke and actually _knows_ him. It’s better, Flynn thinks to herself, if you ignore the whole ‘he’s a ghost thing’, which probably shouldn’t be forgotten in her opinion. Regardless, Flynn’s glad for Julie even if she went for the most unavailable boy on the whole planet. But… it gets her thinking.

See Flynn’s not exactly had a crush. She’s picked out people who look cute. But there’s never really been a moment in time where she’s thought _I want to kiss them_. And that had been fine—when Julie had only ever had a crush on Nick. It felt like Julie understood. Except now there’s Luke and it occurs to Flynn that maybe she’s a little bit off.

She’d thought it was just what people did. They just had one person they kind of liked and that was it and it was just- just the puppy love that Julie had felt for Nick. And then _actual_ love is more like choosing to be with someone and making them happy and-

The Orpheum had felt unreal but in the wake of it, Flynn’s time gapes open in front of her. And, well, like anyone who’s trying to figure themself out she turns to the internet to give her a hand.

On the laptop screen, a random webpage found through a random search, Flynn finds two words that stare at her, stare _into_ her. For the first time in a long time, something steadies in her mind, a little bit of her that’s always been like _we’re not like everyone else_ finally falls quiet.

The LGBT+ community has always been around and Flynn knows a fair bit about it. Of course she does! Her best friend is bi and LGBT+ rights have come so far in the last few years and, like any decent human being, Flynn has been cheering every step forward the community achieves. Except, she hadn’t heard about aromantic people or asexual people, though she did know sexuality spectrums existed.

She just hadn’t realised that they were linked to the attraction one felt.

Staring at the words, Flynn swallows. Already, her mind has taken hold of these words and… and they feel right. It feels like coming home. It feels like understanding. Flynn laughs and collapses backwards onto her bed, staring up at her bedroom ceiling which is still decorated with glow-in-the-dark stickers.

Aromantic asexual huh? Yeah, that felt right.

Jubilant, Flynn laughs. She hadn’t realised how much it had been weighing on her, being different to everyone else and not really understanding why. But this? God, this felt right.

Julie 💗💜💙  
  
Yesterday 9:30 PM  
Tell the boys that they rocked tonight!! And of course, my favourite person in the world did as well!!!!!! 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍  
  
They say thank you!!! And it felt like a dream!!!! I’ll see you at school on Monday  
  
See you then!! 💗💗💗  
  
Today 11:00 AM  
  
Are you free to talk? In person I mean  
  
Yeah, I’m home at the moment! You’re always welcome over!  
  
Be there soon!   
  


One of the best things about the Molina’s house is that it’s close by. For as long as Flynn can remember knowing Julie, the Molina’s have always lived just around the corner. Down the street, turn left, straight past five houses and then you were there. It’s an easy walk and one that Flynn could do in her sleep.

She kind of feels that way as she walks—asleep, that is. It feels unreal. It’s like someone else is controlling her actions. She’s distracted as she walks, feet moving without thought.

Absentmindedly, she waves to her neighbour on the opposite of the road. She turns the corner, passing the white gates with its white pebble garden beds. Julie and her have made fun of it so many times, especially after days of rapid rainfall when the pebbles end up scattered across the pathway and the owners always end up raking everything back together. Then, past the subdivided property and the house with the strange wooden pillars.

Swallowing, Flynn looks at the Molina’s house. It feels like home. It always does, but her hands are sweaty and she feels strange. The excitement from earlier is still trapped in her chest, fluttery and bubbly, and-

The door opens and Julie is there. She looks worried which…

“Are you okay?” Julie asks, hurrying over. She scans Flynn. “Did something happen? Did someone say something? Are we going to war?”

The last question has laughter erupting from Flynn’s mouth. She can’t help it. It’s good to know that Julie will stand with her even if Flynn decides they need to go to war for some reason. But that’s what you do for your best friend. Flynn would do the same for Julie without question.

Gripping, Julie’s hands in her own, Flynn shakes her head. “No,” she says. “We’re not going to war and everything’s okay. I just have something to tell you. Something I couldn’t do over the phone.”

Julie’s still frowning but she looks a bit more at ease now. “Shall we go to my room?” She asks. “In case you were wondering, the boys are out at the moment and they won’t come into my room without knocking.” 

Flynn nods and follows Julie up the stairs to her room. She doesn’t mind the boys though she doesn’t know them as well as Julie does, but this is something she wants to keep to herself for a bit longer. She wants to tell Julie because it’s _Julie_ but everyone else? They can wait.

It’s not like Flynn’s ashamed to be queer or she’s scared to come out. But… She’s only just found her sexuality. Is it possible to tell someone too soon?

“Flynn?”

Julie’s voice cuts through Flynn’s thoughts, breaking her out of a downward spiral. Flynn breathes out sharply and can’t help but tap her fingers against her thighs. She’s nervous because this is Julie and what if she reacts badly? At the same time, Flynn knows she won’t because she’s _Julie_.

“I’m aromantic,” Flynn says, words almost slurring together in her excitement. “And asexual. It’s a thing!”

Julie grins, wide and beautiful. “Thank you for trusting me with this information,” she says, reaching out and gripping Flynn’s hands, squeezing tightly. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Do you know what those labels are?” Flynn asks, because she hadn’t.

“I know the basics,” Julie says. “But not that much. Do you want to tell me about it? I can go search it if you’d prefer.”

Flynn laughs and pulls Julie alongside her as she collapses down onto the bed. “I’ve been missing this for so long and I didn’t realise it was a thing!” She shifts so that she’s resting her head on Julie’s shoulder. “It’s strange. I didn’t really notice that I was different, y’know? It was just me and I thought everyone else was being a little bit weird but that everyone felt this way. But it was just me in the end.”

“You are weird,” Julie agrees, “but not for being aro-ace. Never for that.”

Flynn smiles. She’s so lucky to have such a good friend. “Thanks Julie,” she says. “For being here and everything else. I love you.”

“Always,” Julie says. “And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is stolen from Flying Solo, naturally. I figured it fit. 
> 
> I hop you enjoyed this! I had fun writing but, I will be honest, it's mainly in prep to do something with the boys since I do love them and their relationship. But we deserved to see best friends Julie and Flynn who are great.


End file.
